


Talk already!

by killing_kurare



Series: Lavender Brown Kink Fest [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, Interrogation, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix interrogates Lavender</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk already!

  
**Challenge/Prompt** : [Drabble Cycle: Kinks](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1150108.html) \- whipped  
[](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- dangerous 

 

Another scream echoes through the cellar of Malfoy Manor.  
“Damn it, why don’t you talk already?” Bellatrix screeches. She strikes out to plant another whiplash on Lavender’s already torn back. Blood sprays on the floor.  
“But I don’t know anything! Why don’t you believe me?!” Lavender yells and tries again to tear at her chains. Her wrists are already bruised from the friction, but this pain is nothing compared to her back.  
Bellatrix lets the whip crack, not touching the girl, but nevertheless she screams.  
“Stop your bloody screaming already,” the witch huffs and walks up to Lavender to face her. She looks into the red cried eyes, gazes at the trembling lips and the wet cheeks. “Come on, simply tell me.”  
A sob escapes Lavender’s throat. “But I don’t know anything,” she pleads, tries to be convincing as she can, holds Bellatrix’ gaze.  
After a moment that felt like forever the Death-Eater sighs. “Sorry, don’t believe you,” she states, shakes her head and returns to her spot behind Lavender to whip her some more.

 


End file.
